


We are timeless

by Kat92



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat92/pseuds/Kat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and prompts of canon as well as AU stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

She looks beautiful like this, he thinks, as he stands in the doorway, watching her. She snug out of bed, before he was awake, and now she’s here, in his living room. Wearing noting but his white button-down shirt, leaving most of her lovely legs, free for his eyes to roam over.

 

The sun is just coming over the rooftops, shining its light into the room in warm, diagonal beams, making James realize just how early it is. Too early, for a morning he had planned for them to spend in bed. She should still be curled up between his bed sheets, deep asleep, so he could wake up to the sight of her and not an empty bed. Although, he can’t deny that he’s quite enjoying seeing her like this, too.

 

She hasn’t seen him yet, and even if she knows he’s there (James knows there is a squeaky floorboard between his bedroom and here), she doesn’t let him know. Instead she just keeps her eyes on one of the bookcases, James has lining the walls of his living room.

 

Her eyes scan the back of the books and from time to time, she pulls a book out, studies it more closely and then puts it back where it was. James doesn’t have a system, although he really should, with the vast number of books he has. But he hasn’t, so if she put one in the wrong place, he’d never know. It’s one of the times when she does that, that he sees the cup of coffee in her hands. She must have been awake longer than he thought. Couldn’t she sleep?

 

James was just about to ponder what could have been the reason for it, when Juliet stretches to reach a book on the top shelf. It’s not so much the stretch that catches his eyes, but the way his shirt moves with her body and slides just high enough, for him to see where her thighs become her lovely, well-shaped, ass.

 

_Well hello…_

 

James smirks and tilts his head to get a better look. Unfortunately it doesn’t last. When Juliet rolls her feet back down, so she’s not on her tiptoes anymore and brings the book down for her to look over, his shirt slides back into place.

 

_What a shame.._

 

“How’s the view?” She asks casually as ever and if he knows her well enough, she’s not even smirking, at least not on the outside. She could have been an actress, with the way she can look totally unaffected, when she really wants to laugh.

 

James does smirk though, first at the floor, scratching his neck, then at her. Although she still has her back turned to him. “Heavenly” He replies softly and pushes away from the doorframe. Keeping his hands on his back he walks over to her, all the way up close and presses a kiss into her hair. Juliet turns her head and looks up at him, “Morning” she smiles that soft smile that never fails to make him want to kiss her. Which he normally does, ever since he was allowed to. Now is no exception.

 

He kisses her slowly, softly, savors it. Like he had imagined himself kissing her, if they had woken up in bed together. Bringing up a hand, he places it at her jaw, his hand cupping her face and his thumb, stroking slowly back and forth, while the tips of his other fingers curl around her neck.

 

When they come apart, he’s smiling down at her “Happy birthday” The smile on her face, goes from pleased to surprised, before it goes back to pleased. “Thank you” Her smile grows again, sparkling in her eyes.

 

Finally James brings the other hand out from behind his back, presenting her with a small, square present. To free up her hands, he reaches over and takes her coffee. Casually taking a sip of it, as she starts to unwrap it.

 

The gift is a framed picture, of when they went skating with Rachel, in December. It had been kind of a big deal, as she had been and still was, in remission from her cancer and it had been a sort of celebration. Since Rachel and Juliet both loved skating. The picture was from after the skating, when they were having some hot cocoa on a bench, trying to keep warm. James had taken the picture of the two of them himself. They had been absolutely glowing, so so happy, leaning into each other and grinning on a scale he had never seen them do before.

 

Juliet lets the paper fall to the floor, as her eyes looks over the picture. “I thought you deleted this.. you said it came out blurry” The surprised look on her face turns slowly into a fond smile, as her eyes stays glued to the photo. James shrugs casually, drinking more of her coffee, “That .. wasn’t all true” He hopes that Juliet won’t scold him for that. Luckily she doesn’t seem to notice it much, instead she turns around fully and kisses him again, quite a bit more firmly than the previous kiss. “I love it. Thank you” “You’re welcome” James smiles and puts his, now free, hand around her waist, pulling her close to him. “But.. I’d like to have my shirt back now”

 

Now she smirks, lifting an eyebrow in his direction, as he empties her cup and puts it down on a free spot in the book case. “Maybe if you ask nicely” She quips back, as James puts both arms around her and starts walking backwards with her, towards the bedroom. “Can I _please_ have my shirt back?”

 

“I’ll think about it”

 

It doesn’t take much longer, before she returns the shirt. Although it’s not to him, but to the bedroom floor.


	2. How it was supposed to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://elizabethmitchellfanclub.tumblr.com/post/139441878264

She had been thinking about how to tell him, for a while now. When the pregnancy test had turned out to be positive, 4 days ago, she had first panicked. This was not the best timing. They had only just moved in together and part of Juliet thought that he might panic too and run out on her and she didn’t want to ruin what they had, not for anything. But on the other hand, she had always dreamed of having a child of her own. Working with women who wanted to be mothers so badly, would have that effect on you. Their passion for the cause was so strong, it was all they wanted to do. It was part of why Juliet was so passionate about her job, because she could help those desperate mothers. Most of the time anyway.

 

Sometimes the mothers came by the clinic, when they had had their babies, to show them off. And of course, they were always adorable. Juliet loved babies, with their chubby little faces and big eyes. But with a failed marriage and several other failed relationships in her past, Juliet had just more or less given up on the idea. She wasn’t getting any younger.

 

They had touched on the subject, her and James. One night after a bottle of wine and a very thorough roll in the sheets, he had asked her if she ever wanted kids, once the sweat had dried on their skin. Juliet had admitted that she did, but that she didn’t think that she would have any. When she asked him the same, he had gone quiet but eventually, he admitted that he didn’t think he’d make a good father.

 

Juliet didn’t believe that, if he could give a child the same attention and care, that he gave her, he’d be a great dad.

 

So he hadn’t exactly said that he didn’t want kids, but he hadn’t seemed welcoming to the idea either. It could go either way. But the problem was, that in the few days that had passed, Juliet had almost gotten used to the idea of being pregnant. She could see herself as a mother and what was more important, she could see James as a father. She could see them as a family. But they had only just moved in together. It was moving too fast. What if he freaked, what if he made her choose between him and the baby, what would she do then?

 

Last night, she had been ready to tell him, had had a speech all made up and ready to let him know what was going on. But when he came home, slamming the door and kicking off his shoes, she had panicked again and hidden the pregnancy test under some old papers on the coffee table, in the living room. Then acted like nothing was going on, while she talked to him and tried to make him calm down. He had had a bad day at the station. So that ruined the moment for telling him that day.

 

_You have to tell him_

 

She kept telling herself that, over and over. In the past 4 days, there had probably been 20 times when she could have told him. Times when the conversation had stopped or he looked at her a certain way. She definitely could have told him by now.

 

_You have to tell him – soon, or he’ll figure it out_

 

She thought as she looked herself in the mirror, the morning after he had come home upset. Juliet was not feeling good, but she knew the symptoms, she knew what it was – morning sickness. It was only the second morning she had had it, but it was unmistakable. If anything was going to convince her to tell him sooner rather than later, it was the thought of having to force down another plate of James’ (usually delicious) scrambled eggs. The toast was bearable, but there was something about the consistency of the eggs that made her stomach turn. And he would definitely figure out that something was going on if she didn’t have her breakfast. Juliet was normally always hungry in the morning, she never skipped her breakfast.

 

But she supposed she could always say she wanted something else. Like cereal, or just a bit of fruit. No, definitely not fruit, that wouldn’t cut it. But ugh, soggy cereal. Her stomach did another turn, as she watched herself grow increasingly pale in the mirror. No, she definitely needed to tell him.

 

“Have you seen my keys!?” James called out, just as Juliet was quite busy, trying not to throw up in the sink. She could hear him grumble angrily about it – still upset then. Would there ever be a good time to tell him?

 

When he stopped stomping around the apartment, Juliet just assumed that he’d found them. At the same time, Juliet finally managed to calm down her nausea.

 

As she walked back out into the living room, she discovered why he had stopped moving and she suddenly felt like throwing up again.

 

Because he had not found his keys, but while he was throwing around the old papers from the coffee table, he had stumbled across the pregnancy test, that Juliet had forgotten to find a better hiding place for when everything went pear-shaped yesterday.

 

James turned towards her, unable to tear his eyes from the little plastic stick. “You’re … “

 

Juliet nodded slowly, not sure if she should panic yet again, or smile. “Yes,” She said after a long pause, unable to tell if he was going to be angry or happy about it.

 

“And it’s ..” He finally looked up at her, still unreadable; holding the test like it was going to break in his strong hands. “It’s mine?”

 

Well, that certainly wasn’t what she thought he’d say as the first thing. Juliet furrowed her brow and shook her head a bit, “Of course it’s yours. Who else could possi-“ She was cut short as James quickly stepped towards her and kissed her hard, cupping her face with his hands. Which meant that the stick she had peed on was much closer to her face than she’d like. But she managed not to think about that, as he just held her head and backed off a bit, to look at her. This time with a great big smile on his face, like he’d never heard better news in his entire life. “You’re pregnant?” He asked, eyes full of wonder.

 

As soon as Juliet saw his smile, she knew that everything would be okay and she immediately relaxed. This allowed her to show him her own excitement, by smiling right back at him, nodding “I am”

 

“That’s … “ Not knowing how to finish that sentence, he just pulled her close and kissed again, but more tenderly this time. “I’m gonna be a dad”

 

“If you want to be,” Juliet said, feeling a sudden rush of the anxiousness she had felt just a moment before. James just looked at her, like she had just slapped him in the face. “I just mean.. don’t you think it’s too soon?” She tried to argue because it wasn’t about him. Definitely not. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to be the father, of course not.

 

“I’m more thinking about how we managed it – aren’t you on the pill?”

 

He was acting like it was no big deal, that of course, he was going to be there. Like it was a natural thing to assume that he would be the father. And maybe it should have been. Maybe Juliet shouldn’t have doubted him at all. “I am.. or I was..but nothing is 100% effective.” It was about 99% effective, she knew that much. Juliet just hadn’t thought she’d be one of the ones that got pregnant.

 

“Must be meant to be then” James smiled, moving his arms to wrap around her waist before he kissed the top of her head.

 

“So .. you’re in, you want me to keep it?”

 

“Of course .. I know you want kids, right?”

 

Juliet nodded “I do .. but I don’t know if you want kids” She didn’t want to trap him in this if it was something he didn’t really want to do. Every kid should have parents who wanted it, anything else wouldn’t be fair.

 

“I was a bit vague about that.. yeah.” James smiled that, part joking, part embarrassed smile of his. “That was ages ago... I... “ He sighed before meeting her eyes. “I didn’t think anything like this could, could last.. it never has before. Sooner or later they all leave” She knew that James had had some painful endings to relationships, where they had either left because they couldn’t handle his temper, or because they hated his work schedule. But Juliet was not like that, she could handle him and her schedule could be just as crazy as his was. Especially when she took shifts at the hospital as an OB, which happened, if she needed the extra money. At the very least, she worked just as much as he did, so they both had an understanding of the other’s passion for their job.

 

“I didn’t tell you.. but 4 months ago, was when this turned into the longest relationship I’ve ever been in. It just works; you and me. And.. I’m in this, for the long haul.. for good, if you’ll have me.” James looked into her eyes and pulled his arms a bit tighter around her. “That involves babies, and marriage, and a house in the suburbs with a picket fence, if that’s what you want.”

 

“Did you just propose?” Juliet asked, unable to react in any other way than to smile at him. She might be able to handle his temper, but he was definitely able to calm her nerves just as well, as she could calm him.

 

“If you’ll have me” He answered with another smile, leaning down to kiss her.

 

“Let’s take one life-changing leap at a time.” She grinned up at him before his lips reached hers. “But yes... I will have you. For the long haul and for good” James smiled again, before capturing her lips with his.


	3. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bit of angst! This is set sometime while Suliet was stuck in Dharmaville, after Jack and co came back to ruin everything. This is an AU thing though, set sometime after that.

Running, running, constant running, all day. The level of adrenaline had been at a max, until the sun had started setting and they finally stopped for the night. It was too dangerous to run in the dark, so when they passed a cave they settled for staying quiet and hoping that no one found them.

 

It wasn’t until then, that she got to think about it and really realize what had happened. With Kate sobbing loudly in one corner of the cave and Jack trying to calm her, Juliet had sat down in the complete opposite corner of the cave. Having to deal with Jack and Kate, as well as what had happened, was not something she was capable of at the moment.

 

 

_“James!!” She jumped at the gunshot and tried to run towards it, when a strong arm was wrapped around her waist and held her back._

_“Juliet, we have to go – now!” She looked at him and if looks could kill, that one would have. This was all his fault: Jack and his excessive need to fix things. They hadn’t needed fixing, they had been happy. Maybe Jin and Miles hadn’t, but she and James had been just fine. And the last thing she needed was for Jack and Kate to show up again. Juliet wasn’t stupid, she saw the way that James looked at her. Maybe what she had had with him was ending, but that didn’t stop her from panicking when James got separated from the rest of the group and then shots were fired from that direction. It only got worse, when a man came running from that direction and it wasn’t James. Then he shot at them and Juliet stopped struggling against Jack’s hold. “Run” He said and Juliet didn’t protest._

 

 

By now she regretted that she had reacted like that. _“You still got my back?”_ And this time she hadn’t. She felt her breath get caught in her chest, as she covered her mouth with her hand. It seemed impossible to imagine that she would ever see the end of another day, without coming home to James on the couch, reading the book of the day. Or falling asleep without her arms around him. Or waking up to the feeling of his scruff against her skin. But most of all, she couldn’t imagine having to go on without his relentless faith in her, that made her believe so much more in herself, or without the way he looked at her, with love in his eyes, that never failed to make her feel safe.

 

She wanted to cry and if she had been alone, she probably would have bawled her eyes out, because thinking that she would never see him again, was breaking her heart, slowly and piece by piece.

 

But Kate’s wailing kept her from giving into the urge to cry. She was sobbing like she had just lost what she had had. The woman who had used James like a replacement for Jack, when things weren’t ‘working’ between them. Oh yes, James had told her what had been going on between them, in the past three years. To be honest, Juliet liked Kate, but the way she had treated James, had been so much worse than he deserved. Not to mention, so much less than he needed. Because he needed someone who would love him unconditionally and believe in him like he believed in her. And Kate wasn’t that.

 

It didn’t take long, before Kate’s sobs became too much for Juliet and she got up and walked out of the cave. She didn’t recognize this part of the island. They had hoped that if they ran far enough, the Dharma people would stop looking for them, but it didn’t seem to work that way.

 

Juliet just looked at Sayid, who seemed to understand immediately, because all he did was nod, hand Juliet the rifle, and walk into the cave.

 

Once she was alone the tears came and the pain of the loss washed in over her. But unlike Kate, Juliet was quiet in her grief. In the still dying light, she sank to her knees and cried, using the rifle as a crutch to keep herself upright as she fell apart.

 

When she had considered leaving the island, when they first got to this time, Juliet had been alright with the knowledge of having to start over, building herself a new life, once she got to the mainland. But the prospect of it now seemed pointless.

 

So when twigs snapped and leaves ruffled, Juliet just looked up with tear-streaked cheeks, almost not caring if it was one of them, only there to kill her. The only thing that might make her react, would be to protect Jack, and the others.

 

To Juliet at that moment, it would have seemed more likely that a polar bear would have jumped out of the bushes, than what actually happened. For several moments, all she heard was ruffling of leaves and then suddenly, there he was. Shirt bloody and an exhausted look on his face, but it was him, there was no doubt about that. Juliet got to her feet, as her brain tried to make sense of the situation. She didn’t say anything, neither did he. Instead, she just let the rifle fall to the ground as she walked up to James with fast steps and threw her arms around him, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he put his around her, holding her tightly against him.

 

“We thought you were dead” She spoke quietly, in no way trying to hide the tremor in her voice. It wasn’t until he leaned away to look at her and she ran her hands down his arms, that she felt that the blood on his shirt, was not only Dharma blood, but also his own, seeping out from a gash in his right arm.

 

James guided her face up to look at him, by cupping her cheek with his hand and wiping tears from her cheek with his thumb, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily” Juliet smiled and sobbed in relief as she held his face in her hands, knowing that she wouldn’t have to live on without him. A quiet laugh mixed with her sobs, “I love you, James” Because she could say it now and she wanted him to know, not that he wouldn’t know if she hadn’t said it now. But thinking that she would never get to say it again, had made her think, that she hadn’t told him enough. Because he meant the world to her, she loved him so much. “I love you too” He spoke, before Juliet kissed him firmly, holding him close, so she could feel it, and that so she’d hopefully never forget how it felt to be loved like this.

 

Loved Oh So Truly.


	4. Just the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a proposal for Suliet and I decided to write it down. 
> 
> This is a birthday present for my good friend Liz ^^ - hope you had a great day! xoxo

It happened quite often, in this new life, that Juliet stopped, looked around and felt such gratitude for how things had turned out. All she had to do, was look at the people around her or think of how much worse things could have turned out. And she knew that she was quite lucky. Whether it was watching Rachel with her son, or James with their baby girl, Juliet couldn’t help but smile.

 

Their time on the island had been a struggle, most of the time, many had died. Only a handful of them had made it to the plane and off the island. She remembered clearly how James had kept a firm grip on her hand, as the plane took off. Like if he let go, she wouldn’t be sitting next to him.

 

In the three years they had spent in Dharma-ville, she knew that they had both given up on ever going home. They had been content with staying there, as long as they could, until they would go home together. But then the others had come back and ruined their quiet little life. Both herself and James had been angry with Kate and Jack for coming back. But it all turned out for the best. They were home and happy.

 

What had surprised Juliet, was that even after all that time on a deserted island, the only home that both herself and James could agree on, was a house by the beach, about an hour out of LA. Far enough away from the city to be private, but not so long that it was impossible for Rachel and Julian to visit. There was something about living at the sea, that they weren’t quite ready to live without.

 

The house was big and luxurious, they didn’t need to worry about money, because of the compensation James had gotten for all he had been through. It even had room for more children, should they want to expand on their little family. Something they hadn’t talked about yet, but Juliet was definitely open to the idea.

 

When the 4th of July rolled around, it seemed natural to have the party at their house, since it had a good view of the fireworks of LA. It was a small party though, only the closest of their friends and it was already dying down when James and Juliet snug outside, down the small wooden pier, to sit and watch the last of the fireworks.

 

“Seems like yesterday we were sitting on a pier like this and I was asking you to stay”

 

Juliet nodded, smiling at the memory. “You were very convincing, even if you didn’t have the best  arguments “

 

James smiled as well, putting his arm around her “I’m glad you stayed”

 

“Me too” If she hadn’t, she would never have seen her sister again and she would never have found the kind of love she found in James. She leaned into his embrace and looked at the fireworks that lit up the sky.

 

“Before.. “ He hesitated long enough to make Juliet look up at him, before he cleared his throat and continued. “Before the Doc came back, I bought you something.. But then everything .. happened and I never got to give it to you”

 

Intrigued Juliet looked up at him “What was it?”

 

Instead of replying he pulled a ring from the pocket of his jeans and held it up in front of her. For a moment he just held it there, looking from the ring, to the surprise on her face and back again. “I never thought I’d ask someone to marry me .. For a long time I wasn’t exactly the marrying type. But I think .. with you, I could make it work – we can make it work” His eyes rested in hers and he took a moment to just look at her before he spoke again. “We’ve been through hell, Blondie. I don’t think I would have made it out with anyone else. And I don’t want to make it with anyone else.. Come on. You and me, what do you say?”

 

When Juliet had told him, that she was pregnant, shortly after they made it off the island, James reaction had been enough to assure her, that he wouldn’t leave her. The way they had settled into their lives back in LA, never made her doubt that he wanted to be with her, with them. She didn’t need a proposal or a promise of any kind, James was loyal to her and to their little girl even more so.

 

So maybe she had expected that he would propose sooner or later, but she was still surprised that he chose now as the perfect time. “Just the rest of our lives?”

 

James grinned, nodding “Just the rest of our lives”

 

“Alright” She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, as he slightly awkwardly slid the ring on her finger.

 

He had asked her for two weeks and now he was getting forever.


	5. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda talked to a friend about how we thought that James and Juliet's first kiss would have happened. And this is more or less what we came up with.

The two weeks were up. Or they would be tomorrow. Tomorrow there was another sub, leaving the island, and James still didn’t know if Juliet wanted to be on it or not.

 

In the beginning, he had thought that two weeks, were plenty of time. Plenty of time. But then two weeks turned into five days, and then three, two, and now one. And he still wasn’t sure if he had even convinced her to stay.

 

James had tried to make her comfortable here, flirted his ass off, made her laugh a few times. But was it enough? Probably not. He certainly wouldn’t blame her, if she still wanted to get on that sub. But at the same time, he really _really_ hoped that she would stay.  
There was nothing for her to stay for, but there was nothing to go home to either. And since she had already been kept here for three years, he really couldn’t blame her for wanting to get off the island. Hell, if it wasn’t for the slight chance that they might be able to go home, he’d leave himself. But with all that, they had seen since the plane crash, who was to say, that some miracle wouldn’t bring them back to their own time? Nothing seemed to be impossible here.

 

He liked her, there was no denying that. But with how things had gone with Kate, he wasn’t exactly confident in that department. Even if Juliet was nothing like Kate.

 

So when he saw Juliet, folding laundry in their house, he was far from confident in what he had to ask her.

 

“Blondie“ He greeted her, closing the front door behind him.

 

“James” She greeted back, not looking away from the laundry.

 

Hesitating for a moment, James looked at her back, before heading for the kitchen sink and washing his hands. When they were dried off, he stepped up next to her and started folding laundry as well.

 

It took three very roughly folded shirts before Juliet put her hands on his. “Why don’t you let me do that?” She asked with a quiet chuckle.

 

“Right, sorry” He never really did care much about whether or not clothes were folded, he would normally just put on the clean stuff, without ever putting them in a closet or a dresser. But since they came here, his clothes had somehow ended up neatly folded, in the closet in his room. Of course, Juliet would be the source of that.

 

“Try these” Juliet handed him a pair of jeans, and then tended to the shirts James had tried to fold.

 

“You think they can be saved?” James asked, looking at the shirts.  

 

“I think they stand a chance” Juliet replied with a small smirk in his direction.

 

James smiled back at her, as he attempted to fold the jeans. Which was a lot easier than the shirts. “Like this?”

 

Juliet looked up and smiled “Perfect”

 

Proud of his efforts, James beamed back at her. But as she looked away, his smile faded.

 

“So..” He began, wondering which words would make her stay. “There’s another sub tomorrow”

 

“I know” Juliet replied quietly, looking at her work.

 

He folded another pair of jeans, but when she hadn’t replied as he finished. James was pretty sure he needed to say something more. “Are you going to be on it or not?”

 

She froze, slowly looking up at him, like she was looking for an answer from him.

 

“Cause you’d miss a great barbeque if you leave. Sounds like they’re pulling out all the stops.”

 

Juliet smiled but didn’t get a word in, before James spoke up again. “I’ll get better at the house chores. Jin and Miles too, I promise”

 

“And I know you don’t like working as a grease-monkey, but it’s not like you can use your medical degree back home anyway.”

 

“James-“ Juliet turned towards him but was cut off, before she could finish whatever she wanted to say.

 

“No, you listen. You have to stay because… because”

 

“Because?” She looked up at him, with her clear blue eyes and James lost all track of what he meant to say.

 

He couldn’t explain what he felt, or why he felt it. But he knew that he didn’t want her to leave.

 

Before he could even really process what he was about to do, he stepped closer to her and in a swift move, cupped the back of her head with his hand and planted his lips on hers.

 

He didn’t let the kiss last long enough, for Juliet to push him away. Just long enough to make his point clear. Then he took a step back, letting her have some space.

 

But to his surprise, she reached out and put a hand on his arm, stopping him from going too far.

 

“I.. I wasn’t planning on leaving..” She said quietly looking up at him.

 

“Oh,” James said, genuinely surprised. Even more so, as Juliet closed the space between them again, looking up at him, as she leaned closer, before finally kissing him again, softer and more tenderly than he had ever been kissed before.

 

Leaning in closer, James cupped her face, rolling his lips against hers and feeling like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

It was nothing like kissing Kate. That was all heat and passion. Like she was always trying to prove a point. But this, this was different. When Juliet kissed him, it felt like that was all for him, just because she wanted to. James couldn’t figure out why she would have anything to do with him, of all people. But he wasn’t about to question it. Not when he wanted to kiss her just as much as she apparently did him.

 

“Does this mean you’ll go to the barbeque with me?” James asked, putting his arms to rest around her waist.

 

Juliet pretended to think for a moment, “Will there be dancing?” She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged... Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes,” Juliet whispered, giving his lips a soft peck before she started giggling.

 

James smiled but wasn’t sure what was going on. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered” Juliet smirked, still looking like she was going to laugh at him again.

 

Chuckling quietly, James shook his head “Shut up and kiss me, Blondie”


End file.
